


Who said I can't love you two

by Dtate124



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Omega Clarke, Omega Luna, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtate124/pseuds/Dtate124
Summary: Clarke and Lexa been dating for two months now.But Clarke has some other ideas.I know I suck at summaries.





	1. So you want to share

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of random stuff that has happened in my life. Also I'm writing this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes. I know this chapter is short I'm trying to find my groove.

Lexa just turn 19 she a full time student studying to be a doctor. She has a beautiful girl who she adores. But she been keeping a Secret. She polyamorous and don't know how to tell Clarke. When Clarke roommate Luna walk in on them having sex she wants to ask if she would like to join but she didn't want to make Clarke uncomfortable. Clarke was yelling the poor girl to get out. But man all Lexa could think about is taking them both as her own. 

 Lexa just got home from the gym with Anya and Gustus when she sees she has a message from Clarke she sees it and get nervous.she wonders what Clarke wants to talk about. First thing that comes to mind is OMG what if she pregnant. She know they forget to use protection when they get drunk. She takes a deep breath and text Clarke back. 

Princess: Hey I need to talk to you about something.

Commander: Okay what's up !

Lexa look at the dot on the screen waiting to what Clarke has to say only thing she could think is please don't be pregnant. My parents will kill me. Clarke text popped up she see she's asked about her roommate. Now she thinks this is going to be interesting. 

 

Princess: You remember my roommate?

Commander: yes how could I not.

All Lexa could think about is calming both Clarke and Luna as her own. 

Princess: well last night we was talking about you. An we would both like to date you. How do you feel about that?

Commander: I'm always up for a challenge.

Princess:that's what we like to hear.

Lexa thought she was dreaming at first. But then she started jumping up and down. Anya and Gustus was looking at her like she was crazy. Lexa stop took a deep breath and called the girls. 

 

(Commander calling)

Hello

Hey is Luna with you ?

Yeah why?

Good put me on speaker

I want both of you dressed by 7. I'm taking you out to dinner. Wear something casual. It's 5:30 so I would start getting ready if I was you. You know I don't like waiting. See you soon.

Okay see you soon Commander.

(Call ended)

 Anya and Gustus looked at lexa shocked and wondering how does she do it. Lexa always gets what she wants. Lexa smirked at them and walked to her closet. She started started pulling out clothes period when Gustus and Anya saw what was about to wear they rolled there eyes and pushes her our the way. 

L:what the hell guy's

G: your not wearing that outfit go shower we're picking out your clothes. 

A: yeah so go shower you stink alpha. 

L: I didn't even pick anything out so how could you know I what I was going to wear. 

A: let me think your grey pants with a white v-neck your black Sperrys and letterman jacket.  Now tell me I'm lying. 

Lexa rolls her eyes. Gustus laugh cause it's true.  

L:shit you know me so well. 

A:that's what I thought now go shower. You really do stink. 

L: Okay Okay I'm going. 

Lexa head to the bathroom and close the door. Gustus already found the perfect outfit and Anya agrees. Let's get our girl ready for her omega's. 20minutes later Lexa hops out the shower dancing to some 80's.  Out what do you guys got for me. Gustus hands Lexa a black button down shirt with a red vest dark blue skinny jeans with all black vans. When Lexa finished getting dressed. Anya did Lexa hair.when she finished she patted Lexa on the shoulder and told her. 

A: go get your girls. 

Lexa smirked. She hopped in her Mercedes-Benz G-Class and drove off to pick up her omega's. 


	2. Wait what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

(Yesterday)

Clarke was out having lunch with Lexa mom Hope when she got some pretty interesting information.

H: so how are things going between you and my daughter.

C:things are going great we're actually talking about moving in together.

H:before you to move in together there's something you need toknow about Lexa. 

C:okay

H:Lexa is a prime alpha I know she loves you but

Before hope could finish your sentences Clarke cut her off. 

C: WAIT WHAT HOW DID I MISS THIS!

she says in a high pitched voices

Hope continues to talk but Clarke is trapped in her own head thing about how she missed the signs. I always knew she was bigger than most alphas. The animalistic why she would take me in bed. She got wet just thinking about it.  Clarke was so caught up in her head she didn't realize she said it out loud. 

Hope laughed out loud when Clarke heard it she wondered what was funny.

C:I'm sorry I totally spaced out what's so funny. 

H: what's funny is you thinking about sex with my daughter while at lunch with her mother. 

C:how did you know what I was thinking about?

H:you said it out loud plus I can smell it from here.

Clarke face turned bright red she wanted to hide. She was so embarrassed to have said that in front of Lexa's mother. Even if hope was a care free woman. 

C:OMG did I really say that out loud. 

H: it's okay sweetheart I thought the same thing when I met her father. Anyway you might want to pick a second mate for her before lexa chose someone you don't like. 

 C:I have the perfect person in mind. 

After lunch hope and Clarke said their goodbyes. Clarke drove home with a lot on her mind. 

* * *

 Clarke get home Luna is sitting on the couch reading a book with her glasses on and her tongue sticking out. She looks up and smiles at Clarke. 

L: how was lunch with your future mother in law.

C: it was good I found out some very interesting news about Lexa.

L: oh really now I'm interested in hearing this.

C: Lexa is a Prime Alpha so I know she'll need a second mate.I was thinking it could be you. 

L: WAIT WHAT LEXA IS A PRIME ALPHA!

C: yes and I want you to be our mate if you'll have us. 

 L: I would love to. 

Luna walks over to Clarke grabs her by the waist and pulls her close. She was about to lean in to kiss Clarke when she stopped her. 

C: not yet let's talk to Lexa first. 

Luna nods and goes back to reading her book. Clarke goes to her room leans against the door and takes a deep breath.  

* * *

(Now)

Clarke and Luna was cuddling watching a movie when Clarke got a picture of Lexa working out in the gym in a sports bra and sweatpants. Her abs and muscles have veins poping out. Her and Luna looks at each other and breathe out damn. Clarke text Lexa to see how she feels about making Luna her second Omega. 

Princess: Hey I need to talk to you about something.

Clarke and Luna wait for Lexa to text her back Clarke was getting nervous Lexa read her message but took 5 minutes to text back. Clarke starts to think the worst what if she thinks I'm about to break up with her. What if she thinking of a why to break up with me.  The dots pop up on screen. Clarke thinks just see what she has to say. 

Commander: Okay what's up !

 She lets out breath she's been holding in and text her back. 

Princess: You remember my roommate?

Commander: yes how could I not.

Clarke giggles thinking back to the time when Luna walk in on them having sex. She feels bad for yelling at her that day. She snaps out of her thoughts and text Lexa back. 

Princess: well last night we was talking about you. An we would both like to date you. How do you feel about that?

Clarke and Luna smirk at each other. 

Commander: I'm always up for a challenge.

Princess:that's what we like to hear.

Luna leans in and kiss Clarke it's soft and tender Clarke pulls back slightly. She was about to lean back in when Lexa called her. 

(Commander calling)

Hello

Hey is Luna with you ?

Yeah why?

Good put me on speaker

I want both of you dressed by 7. I'm taking you out to dinner. Wear something casual. It's 5:30 so I would start getting ready if I was you. You know I don't like waiting. See you soon.

Okay see you soon Commander.

(Call ended)

Clarke gets up walks towards the bathroom. She turns to Luna and smile. 

C: are you going to joining me in the shower or not.

 

Clarke says with a wicked grin on her face. Luna gets up and pulls Clarke into a heated kiss. Luna ran her tongue over Clarke's lips asking for entrance. Clarke opened her mouth and let Luna lead the kiss. Luna broke the kiss. Luna undressed herself and Clarke and pulls her into the shower. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	3. Like what you see

* * *

(Back in Lexa car)

She played with the radio to find something to listen to but nothing good on .so she goes to spotify put her playlist on shuffle. Nine inch nails closer came on. 

 

_You let me violate you_  
_You let me desecrate you_  
_You let me penetrate you_  
_You let me complicate you_

  _Help me_  
_I broke apart my insides_  
_Help me_  
_I've got no soul to sell_  
_Help me_  
_The only thing that works for me_  
_Help me get away from myself_

 

 Lexa turns the volume up and to sing the song to the top of her lungs. Okay more like screaming. 

 

_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_I want to feel you from the inside_  
_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to god_

 

Only thing Lexa could think about is taking Clarke and Luna over and over again. She pulls up to the girls apartment. Got out of her SUV fixed her shirt walked the building. She walks up to the door.

* * *

(Clarke and Luna shower) 

The warm water poured over there heads. Clarke is kissing down her neck and collarbone. She slowly runs her hand over Luna breast and gently massage them. She moves her hand down her stomach till she reached her clit. She softly rubbed circles with her thumb. She moves her fingers through her folds. Luna is soaking wet she whimpers stop teasing me Clarke.  She slowly push one finger in Luna moans softly. She pumps her in and out of her. She add a second finger in her Luna turns into a moaning. She pumps in and out of her faster. She screams Clarke name like a prayer. Clarke feels her clamp around her fingers. She bites Clarke shoulder as she comes down from her high. She pulls Clarke into a passionate kiss. 

Luna whispers my turn. She and Clarke hop out the shower. She pushes Clarke on the bed. Taking her nipple into her mouth. Clarke gasp she works her way down Clarke body swipes her tongue along Clarke clit. 

* * *

(Back at the apartment) 

She hear Clarke and Luna moaning from the hall. She feels all the rush to her cock. She walked through the door took a deep inhale smelling Clarke and Luna sweet nectar from the hall. She opened the door found Luna between Clarke legs sucking on clit. Clarke arched her back coming down from her orgasm. Smile when she sees Lexa. Luna smirks.  

Like what you see.  

 

 

 


	4. You know I don't like to wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut let me know what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S this is written on my phone sorry for any mistakes and for it being short.

Lexa walked over to Luna pulling her into a heated kiss. She moans at the taste of Clarke on her lips. She bite her lip as she pulls back from the kiss she looks over at Clarke who is playing with her clit. 

Did I say you could touch yourself. Clarke just looks at Lexa with lust in her eyes. Answer me Clarke did I say you could touch yourself.  No Clarke said. I'm going to have to punish you for that. You're going to have to watch as I make Luna cum until she can't take it anymore. You have to watch without touching yourself. Clarke whimpered cause she knows it was going to be torture.

Clarke get on you hand and knees facing me. Luna undress me slowly. Do you know why I'm have you doing this Luna?  She shake her head no. It's to show that now you are mine you get to see me vulnerable. This is a sign of trust. Can I trust you Luna? Lexa grabs her hand to stop her. She looks in her eyes for to see if she's lying or not. Yes softly came out she let go of Luna hand let's her continue. 

She's finished with the button walk behind her pulls her shirt off. She leaves a soft kiss between her shoulder blades. Sends a shiver through her body.  She runs her hand down her back an over her ass squeezes softly.  She unhooked her pant pull them down with here boxer.  Lexa's penis slaps her face. She moans. She leans up an kiss lexa hip bone driving her crazy. She pulls her up bringing her into a kiss. 

She walks over to Clarke who's been waiting like a good girl. Open your mouth Clarke. Lexa waste no time to filling her mouth. Clarke moans at the taste of her pre cum. She licks around the tip of her cock driving her crazy. She slowly starts to take Lexa into her mouth. She has a slow rhythm sucking hard around are around her cock making it impossible to move. She repeats the action a few time. Before lexa grabs the back of head an starts to pump her hips hard into her mouth. She gags on her cock as it hits the back of her throat. Lexa love the sound of Clarke chokingon her cock so she push more in. Clarke started to relax her throat cause she knows what's coming next.  She pushed all 9 inches down her throat waiting a little before letting her get some air. She did that one more time love how her throat is sotight around her cock. Luna started kissing an suck on her neck and ear. She lets out a loud moan as Clarke tongue plays with the of her slit. Luna reaches around starts massaging her balls. Lexas knows she done for her legs starts to shake. She starts to thrust her hips wildly. Get on your knees next to Clarke.  Lexa pulls out of mouth an starts to jerk her self off. Okay girls open wide she tells them. She shot him into Clarke's mouth. Then moves over to Luna. Drink all of me she tells them. She starts to get hard again as he watch her omegas kiss. She let's out a low growl jealous her cock not getting any attention. 

She looks at Luna and says you ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I had alot to do working 2 full-time jobs and going to school full-time.


	5. You ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this my first time writing smut let me know how I did it’s kinda awkward to write.

Lexa picks Luna up lays her down on the bed she slowly climbs on to of looking in to her she asked. Are you sure you ready to be mine and only mine. Yes you are the only alpha that has touched me. You'll be the only alpha to ever touch me. I'm glad you are honor me to take your first blood. Just like Clarke did I'll go slow. She tells her kissing on her neck.  She slowly kisses her way down Luna body. She runs her fingers through her folds teasing her clit with her thumb. She breathes in Luna's scent taken in the smell of the sea. She licks her clit pulling a small moan from her. She slowly pushes two fingers inside of her. Fuck you're so tight and wet. I can't wait to stretch you out with my dick. Luna moans loudly as Lexa pumps her fingers in an out of her faster. While sucking on her clit. She adds a third finger. Clarke leans over kissed her passionately swollen all her moans. Luna’s walls start to squeeze her fingers so she pulled out. I want you to come on my cock. Can you do that for me? Luna nod her head fast ready to come. Good girl. She slowly pushes into her watching her face for any signs of pain. Lexa stops giving her time to adjust to her size before pushing the rest in. Luna take a sharp breath before nodding letting her know it’s okay. Lexa pushes the rest in let out a loud moan.  Luna whisper in her ear. Please move. Lexa pulls out halfway push back in slowly. She gets a gentle rhythm started before Luna tells her fast as she moans. Lexa flips Luna on her hands and knees Luna whimpers at the lost of the feeling of lexa cock it’s like a drug. I want you to eat Clarke out while I fuck you okay. All she can say is yes repeatedly. Clarke lays in front of her Luna sucks hard on her clit      Causing her to moan. She eats Clarke pussy like her life depends on it. Lexa grabs her hips pushes into her from behind hard she pulls out all the way to the tip slam back in hard she does that a few more times before rutting into her. Luna moans vibrate against her clit as lexa makes her cum. Clarke I want you to cum with us okay. She nods her head Uncontrollably while moaning loudly. Lexa feels Luna tighten around her cock. Her Movement becomes off rhythm she close to cumin. A few more thrust they all came screaming each other name. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like I will continue the series. So leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
